1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document processing system and, more particularly, to a document processing system having erasure means for erasing printed characters upon making of a document.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in such a kind of system, when the printed characters are erased, the erasing operation is executed on a character unit basis by the depression of an erasure key by using an erasure ribbon.
However, in the above conventional system, the erasing operation of a printer is started immediately after the erasure key was depressed and the erasing operation is executed every character, so that there is a drawback such that it takes a time to continuously erase the printed characters.
Further, since the erasing operation is executed every character, there is a drawback such that an amount of erasure ribbon which is consumed for erasure is large.